


Desafiando su propio destino.

by Angel_Chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Character Death, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: Una visita inesperada… un viaje en el tiempo, y una advertencia. Todo eso junto hace que Shun planee su futuro…y hasta quizás, su propia muerte.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Hades
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Desafiando su propio destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Una visita inesperada… un viaje en el tiempo, y una advertencia. Todo eso junto hace que Shun planee su futuro…y hasta quizás, su propia muerte.  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya.  
>  **Pareja:** Hades-Shun.  
>  **Género:** Romance-Drama.  
>  **Rating:** T+  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon/MPreg/Muerte de un personaje.  
>  **Capítulos:** 01/20  
>  **Palabras:** 4.881  
>  **Notas:** Como verán este fis ya tiene más de un año de terminado, pero la verdad es que tiene más dentro de mi cabeza. Recién ahora lo tengo medianamente listo para publicarlo.  
>  **Fecha:** 20/05/2011.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Capítulo 01.**

Ya no era raro para él estar por tanto tiempo en el Santuario, casi siempre optaba por quedarse allí por largos meses, viendo como su hermano entrenaba a los nuevos aprendices que estaban a su cargo. Seiya también intentaba lo mismo que su _Oniisan_ , pero sin el mismo resultado en sus propios alumnos.

Se sentía atraído por los años de paz y tranquilidad por los que estaban pasando, pero sin tampoco dejarse caer en ellos como algo definitivo. A pesar de todo seguía un riguroso entrenamiento físico, y una inquebrantable dieta, solo para no perder la costumbre y estado que se esperaba que tuviera no importara que. No sabía cuándo seria necesitado nuevamente, y no podían dejar todo en las manos inexpertas de las nuevas generaciones.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en esos años, tantas que el Santuario entero había cambiado. Los templos ya no se veían iguales. Los pueblos ligados al Santuario también habían cambiado, aunque seguían igual de atemporales que en su apogeo.

Todos ellos, habían sido reconocidos como Los Santos Divinos, por más que sus armaduras hubiesen vuelto a ser las de siempre, en apariencia, simplemente de bronce.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shun veía todo de manera diferente… los colores más brillantes, el cielo, y los prados; sentía diferente el olor al mar, y las fragancias… todo completamente nuevo. Y lo disfrutaba así mismo.

Aunque él hubiese declinado adiestrar a nuevos Santos, por el simple hecho de que le gustaba ir y venir entre, sin ataduras desde Japón a Grecia –por el solo hecho de que amaba viajar–; sabía que más temprano que tarde, acabaría haciendo el mismo trabajo.

—¡No exageres! Vas a matarlos del miedo.

Fue su voz la que sorprendió a su _Oniisan_ , cuando este les gritaba a voz en cuello a sus pequeños alumnos. Sí que Ikki daba miedo, así y no estuviera verdaderamente enojado. Aunque solo fuera una simple puesta en escena, eso de parecer enojado, era obvio que sus aprendices no lo sabían.

—¡No exagero! Deben aprender el rigor, es mejor que lo aprendan de mí, y no del enemigo.

Ikki se volteó, para encontrarse con la inigualable sonrisa de su hermano menor. Y a pesar de que se había dirigido a él tan frio y serio como a sus alumnos, Shun no dejaría que su fachada le afectara.

—Vamos, apenas tienen siete y ocho años. Son pequeños, _Niichan_.

—¡Pequeños monstros que solo consiguen sacarme de quicio! —Ikki afirmó entre dientes, mientras se acercaba a Shun; parecía tan difícil que esos mocosos hicieran solamente lo que él les pedía. —No logro domarlos, Shun.

Los ojos azules del fénix se fijaron en los verdes de su hermano, había pensado que todo aquello resultaría más fácil, que luego de criar con éxito a Shun, todo eso no sería más que un repetir de esquemas. Pero no era lo mismo, Shun y él tenían un lazo, una conexión especial, algo que no podría recrear con nadie más. Por eso Shun lo entendía sin que le dijera nada, y respetaba y seguía sin objeciones.

Sus alumnos… no.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —Shun solo volvió a sonreírle, sabía leer en sus ojos las desesperación de su hermano mayor.

—Sí… ¡Suplántame! Y di que estoy muerto…

No fue la frase en si lo que causo que Shun rompiera a reír, más bien ver el rostro de su _Oniichan_ desfigurarse al formularla. Y mientras el dejaba que su risa escapara grácil y suave, Ikki solo se limitaba a sonreír.

Toda la escena era observada desde lejos por los tres niños al cuidado de Ikki, como si todo aquello fuera más irreal que todas las leyendas y mitos Griegos. Conocían a Shun, no solo por el lazo que lo unía a su adusto instructor, él también era quien los instruía en literatura y arte, como la vieja tradición del Santuario lo dictaba. Sabían muy bien, que aquel joven de sonrisa afable y voz dulce, era un guerrero de la misma talla que su hermano, y el único que les hablaba de manera tranquila y pausada, sin la necesidad de gritarles; Shun les tenía paciencia y los trataba bien.

Por eso lo querían tanto.

Era un cambio muy grande al estar acostumbrado a las órdenes fuertes y directas de Ikki. Además que aún era al extraño ver a aquel hombre recio, reír hasta las lágrimas cada vez que su ‘ _Otouto_ ’ permanecía en el Santuario.

—Solo exageras, _Niichan_.

Shun besó su mejilla por saludo, antes de levantar su mano hacia los niños que los seguían observando sumamente intrigados. Llegó a pensar que no lo saludarían siquiera, temiendo una reprimenda por parte de su maestro.

—¡Deja de consentirlos así! Son guerreros, Shun.

—Lo serán, Niisan… en unos años, ahora son apenas unos niños.

A pesar de los gruñidos que Ikki podía dirigirle, Shun se acercó sonriendo hasta los jovencitos, los cuales lo saludaron con el respeto que se merecía, al ser considerado un Santo Divino de Athena. Shun siquiera les hablo unas palabras, y luego los tres comenzaron a mostrarles lo que habían aprendido en ese tiempo que estuvo fuera del Santuario.

Shun los observó con detenimiento, comprobando que los tres habían tenido un gran avance desde la última vez que los había visto en acción.

—¿¡Son buenos, no entiendo porque te quejas!? —Shun reprendió a Ikki en voz baja. ¡Sus alumnos eran excelentes!

El Fénix solo bufó, antes de sentarse a ver la demostración. Shun no lo entendía, ya sabía que eran buenos; él mismo los había seleccionado entre más de 20 aspirantes. Por eso no se conformaran con que solo fueran buenos…

**1**

La mañana pasó entre los entrenamientos y algo de teoría; y las infaltables anécdotas que Shun narraba cuando los jóvenes descansaban los escasos 15 minutos que su hermano dictaba.

—Tengo hambre Niisan.

Ikki vio de reojo a su hermano, luego diviso el gran reloj del Santuario. Si, se habían pasado de la hora del almuerzo, ahora tendrían que comer en su cabaña. Silbó para llamar a los chicos a su lado.

—Bien, es hora de comer… ¡Y Shun nos cocinara!

Shun abrió grande sus ojos al oír la afirmación de su hermano. Como si él…

— _Niisan_ , yo no sé cocinar.

Ikki negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía de manera picara.

—Dudo que lo hagas peor que yo, Shun.

Se pusieron en marcha, tanto Ikki como sus alumnos se sentían aliviados, de que por un día él no les cocinaría, pero Shun ni siquiera estaba de humor, si había algo que siempre se le había resistido era el arte culinario. Y estuvo a punto de bramar su descontento, cuando una especie de sacudida interna lo detuvo en seco.

— _Niisan_ … ¿Qué fue eso?

Shun buscó la mirada azul de su hermano, mientras aferraba la mano del más pequeño de los alumnos de este. Quien sintió la sacudida del mismo modo que Andrómeda.

En realidad todos pudieron sentirlo. Un cosmo poderoso magnificándose en segundos para luego desaparecer inmediatamente después.

—Eso fue dentro del Santuario. —Ikki murmuró viendo hacia los templos, justo cuando las campanadas de alarma comenzaban a sonar. —Víctor, llévalos a la cabaña y no se muevan de allí, y no los dejes solos.

El joven de cabellos castaños, asintió a la orden de su maestro y obedeció, llevándose a sus compañeros más jóvenes hacia un lugar seguro. Era su deber cuidarlos, eso se lo había dicho su maestro, y no fallaría en esa orden.

Ikki se apresuró para alcanzar a Shun, que había salido corriendo al empezar a sonar la primera campanada. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que corrían, todo el Santuario entero había sentido tal explosión de poder, y se estaba moviendo en respuesta a eso.

Un cosmo increíblemente grande, y… ¿potencialmente peligroso?

Antes de llegar a los templos, fue cuestión de que dejaran emanar su cosmo para que sus armaduras acudieran a ellos. Fuera lo que fueran, ellos estarían preparados.

—¡Sahori! ¡Athena!

—Shun…—Athena giró el rostro al oír el llamado, tanto Shun como Ikki corrían hacia ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Sahori? —Ikki flanqueó a su diosa al alcanzarla en su descenso de su templo. Seiya la seguía de cerca ya con su armadura.

—Aun no lo sabemos, sentí lo mismo que ustedes, Ikki. No hay amenaza en la vibración del cosmo, pero que haya logrado entrar al Santuario…

—¿Acaso, violo las restricciones?

—¡Todas ellas! —pronto, Saga se unió a su caminata, mientras más y más soldados armados los rebasaban con algunos Santos Dorados. —Solo hay dos posibilidades, o es realmente un enemigo poderoso, o conoce el Santuario por dentro…

Pero todo eso no eran más que suposiciones, no podían estar seguros de nada hasta que no vieran con sus propios ojos al intruso.

El lugar no estaba lejos de allí, y en la antigüedad fue un importante templo, que ahora no era más que ruinas y pastizales resecos por el sol.

Las campanas dejaron de sonar cuando todos los soldados y Santos rodearon la zona, desde donde venía aquel cosmo. Y el silencio fue total, a la espera de una sola orden, a la espera de Sahori.

**2**

Shura se acercó a su Diosa, postrándose ante esta.

—La zona entera está rodeada, sea quien fuese, le sería imposible escapar de aquí. —informó seguro de sus palabras.

—Muy bien. Pero no quiero que ninguno se mueva hasta que sepamos de quien se trata y cuáles son sus intenciones.

Sahori permaneció fría y distante. Shun la flanqueaba a su derecha y Seiya a su izquierda, su deber era solo protegerla por cualquier eventualidad. Ikki era el único que se había adelantado lo suficiente como para ver todo el panorama.

Lentamente el circulo su fue cerrando, dejando el mínimo lugar a los intrusos. Allí, en medio del claro, podían verse muy bien las tres figuras, ataviadas en túnicas negras con capuchas, que les impedían ver sus rostros.

Milo fue el primero en acercarse, seguido de Aioria. A pocos metros de ellos, las pequeñas sombras emergieron de entre la tierra y el pasto, blandiendo dagas que refulgieron a la luz del sol.

—¡No se acerquen más, no dudare en matarlos a todos! —lo voz bramó casi sin titubear.

Milo retrocedió, no por temor, más bien lo hizo al reconocer lo que para él no era más que la voz de un niño.

—¡Están en territorio del Santuario, arrojen sus armas! —la potente voz de Saga llenó el lugar, pero contrariamente a los que todo el mundo había pensado, ninguna de las figuras parecía amedrentada por ello.

Es más, se alinearon cubriendo a la tercera sombra. Parecían estar protegiéndola, pues esta apenas se movía, e incluso tenía problemas para poder permanecer erguida.

—Están asustados… pero no dejaran su posición. —Ikki murmuró bajo, tragando saliva al ver por sobre su hombro a Sahori. Sentía una presión muy grande en su pecho, de solo observar la escena a lo lejos, como si algo fuese a salir mal… muy mal.

Incluso la misma Athena, sentía algo muy parecido a eso que a Ikki le oprimía el corazón. Y no estaba dispuesta a dar una orden de ataque. Observó a Seiya, quien no despegaba sus ojos del frente, pero Shun si le devolvió la mirada, y una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Tan solo son unos niños…

Sahori asintió, y dirigió su mirada a Milo, para que este se acercara aún más.

—Quédate allí, no te acerques. —la voz joven volvió a gritar, pero eso no fue todo lo que hizo. Su cosmo se elevó, brillando erráticamente en tres tipos de colores diferentes.

Milo se limitó a gruñir, con el filo de la daga apuntándolo amenazadoramente.

—¡Alto, por favor! —el gemido ahogado detuvo todo movimiento, tanto el de Milo, como el de aquella pequeña sombra dispuesta a atacar. —¡No le hagas daño Milo, solo está asustado!

Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, desde las espaldas de los asustados niños, una mano arrancó sus capuchas haciendo con esto que sus cabezas bajen. Presentar sus respetos a la Diosa y a sus Santos sería necesario para que no los matasen al primer movimiento.

Y eso es lo que harían.

Apenas el cabello castaño brillo bajo el sol, y ambos niños se postraron ante Athena, no sin gruñir su descontento. Mas la otra figura permaneció de pie, a duras penas, antes de dejar caer su capucha.

—¡Por Athena! —el Escorpión exhaló su exclamación, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—Por dios santo…—Ikki creyó que eso era una broma. Aunque lo tuviera frente a sus ojos no podría creerlo, incluso se volteó para asegurarse que aún estaba allí, a un lado de Sahori.

**3**

Sahori permaneció inmóvil, mientras el lugar se llenaba de murmullos.

—Shun. —el nombre fue casi un gemido escapando de sus labios. Y sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, ella tampoco pudo evitar buscar al Santo a su lado.

—Sahori… por favor.

Ese también era Shun, aunque un Shun levemente más adulto. Llevaba el cabello semi recogido, dejando ver sus ojos descubiertos, a la perfección. Sus manos temblaron, y pronto buscó apoyo en los niños, quienes lo sostuvieron evitando que cayera al suelo.

—¡Shun!

Ikki fue el primero en acercarse, a pesar de las miradas fieras de ambos niños. Incluso golpeando a Milo que estaba en su camino.

—Niisan, que bueno es verte. —Shun intentó sonreír, a pesar de que parecía a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento.

Estiró sus brazos, hasta que el Fénix lo sostuvo por completo. Su cuerpo parecía laxo, sin fuerzas, y no entendía el porqué; por lo menos hasta que vio las gotas de sangre deslizarse por su brazo izquierdo.

—Tranquilo Shun, estarás bien.

A su alrededor, nadie entendida lo que estaba sucediendo, pero muy pocos tenían el valor de acercarse a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Athena atravesó la distancia que la separaba de ellos, y aunque los santos de Oro no se despegaron de su lado, consiguió llegar hasta donde Ikki sostenía el cuerpo del que era su hermano.

Si, el parecido era increíble, el rostro, sus ojos, el cabellos castaño cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros; incluso esa manera de sonreírle a Ikki. Imposible pensar que ese no era Shun.

—¿Ikki? —Sahori apenas pronuncio su nombre… pero este supo que era lo que estaba preguntando.

El Santo del Fénix, tan solo elevo una de sus manos, ensangrentada, por toda respuesta. Shun se estaba desangrando en ese mismo lugar.

—¡Papá!… ¡Papá!

La joven voz los trajo a la realidad, a todos y cada uno de ellos. A pesar del tumulto y los insistentes murmullos que llenaban el aire.

—Estoy bien, permanece tranquilo, y junto a tu hermano. Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

La mano que no estaba herida, acaricio lentamente su mejilla, tranquilizándolo. Sahori los vio, interactuando y no pudo negar que ellos se le parecían. Increíblemente, eran idénticos a Shun.

—¡Ikki, tráelo! Tenemos que curar sus heridas.

El fénix asintió, y cargó con Shun él solo, a pesar que ya no era un joven de cuerpo delgado y grácil; no, ese que cargaba era todo un hombre, incluso más grande que él.

— _Usabi_ , trae a los niños.

Lo llamo por su apodo de niño, para que no se confundiera, mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al otro Shun. Era totalmente increíble, como ver desde afuera una escena dramática, que supuestamente lo tenía a él de protagonista. Porque, ese era él mismo, en los brazos de su hermano.

—¡ _USABII_!

El grito acabó por sacarlo de su estupor; dos pasos dados eran dos pasos que los niños retrocedían, asustados por aun seguir rodeados de soldados… y sin su padre para defenderlos. Mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista la dirección que su hermano tomaba.

—Tranquilos, los llevare con él. —habló, con suavidad, con la misma suavidad que les hablaba a los alumnos de su hermano, y ambos asintieron. Cargó con ambos para alcanzar a los demás Santos más rápido. Seiya lo seguía, al igual que Milo y Aioria.

Los demás acompañaban a Ikki de cerca, aun sin entender la situación.

En su camino, apenas había llegado a decir algo acerca de una guerra, y de un ataque que no pudo esquivar. Pero pronto Ikki lo hizo callar, era mejor que guardara sus fuerzas, luego se los contaría.

Las piernas de Ikki fueron más rápidas que los soldados que flanqueaban la puerta, abriéndola de una sola patada. Luego, los gritos comenzaron a llenar el lugar, pedían por médicos, agua, vendas y cualquier medicamento que podría haber en el Santuario.

Shun los alcanzo rápidamente, dejo los niños con Seiya y estuvo presto junto a su hermano, en segundos. Entre los dos le quitaron la capa y la ropa negra, descubriendo así por qué perdía tanta sangre. La herida se extendía desde el blanco hombro izquierdo, hasta el estómago. Era obvio que el ataque del que él había hablado le había impactado de lleno.

—Shun, tú permanece fuera. —Sahori jaló su brazo para llamar su atención, y este asintió, sin ánimos de ser una molestia más que una ayuda. —Ikki tú también… ¡Estorbas!

Ikki solo se limitó a mirarla con sus ojos en llamas. Sus brazos y pecho estaban empapados en sangre, mientras hacia presión sobre la gran herida para que amainara la perdida.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Shun, y su cabeza solo pensaba en una cosa: la herida que había ‘recibido’. Le había dado de lleno eso podía notarlo, no por no haberla podido evadir, más bien porque no debía hacerlo. Observó a los niños, parados casi estoicos, y rezó por que saliera de esta, después de todo había sido herido por protegerlos a ellos. Se jugaba la vida en que esa era la realidad de su herida.

**4**

Shun había comenzado a convulsionar, mientras Ikki no hacía más que gritar. No solía perder los estribos de aquella manera, pero aquellos no eran médicos, solo eran curanderos y matasanos, por eso se morían tantos aprendices por heridas tan tontas.

El cosmo que podría brindarle él, o cualquier otro Santo sería inútil, si Shun no podía hacer uso de ella… Y simplemente se estaba yendo.

— _Niichan_ … —la voz de Shun fue casi un gemido, su cuerpo entero temblaba. —Ya no importa. Cuida a los niños, vendrán por ellos, lo sé.

Habría querido contestarle, decirle que no se preocupara, pero simplemente se limitó a asentir. Abstraído en el tono de su voz. El mismo que hacia unas horas atrás había escuchado como saludo. No había cambiado en nada, ¿y cuantos años tendría?… ¿quizás unos veinte más que ahora? ¿Menos que eso tal vez?

Sostuvo su mano con firmeza, y siguió hablándole hasta que sus ojos se cerraron con una última exhalación. Su cosmo simplemente se consumió de manera lenta hasta desaparecer.

Su cuerpo entero, fue aseado y debidamente vendado, antes de colocarlo en un altar. Ikki mismo lo deposito allí. Con una sensación extraña en la garganta, entre el llanto y la ira. Ese hombre _era y no era_ su pequeño hermano, pero era el padre de dos niños que de golpe quedaron solos.

¿De verdad habría alguien que pudiera encontrarlos allí?

De seguro él sí.

Salió del cuarto solo para ver como ambos niños escapaban de la supervisión de los adultos y se metían allí. Shun solo pudo verlo con culpa al dejarlos escapar. A pesar de aparentar ser tan pequeños, tenían un cosmo muy desarrollado, y les hubiese resultado imposible ocultarles ese desenlace.

—No te preocupes, no había nada que hacer. —el Fénix volteó a verlos, parados frente al altar de su padre, dejando caer sus lágrimas en un silencio demasiado tranquilo. —¿Al menos averiguaste como se llaman?

Shun negó, habían aceptado quedarse junto a él, más que con cualquier otro, pero no por eso le hablaban. Estaban herméticos, y ni siquiera Sahori los había convencido de que le dijeran una sola palabra.

La única persona que podría haberlos quitado de esa incertidumbre, ahora estaba recostado sin vida en un altar de mármol blanco. Lo que Shun sabia se fue con él, dejándoles incógnitas y presunciones.

El rumor de la muerte corrió rápido dentro del Santuario. Pues todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ello, evitando que volvieran a la normalidad de sus actividades.

Ikki no dejaba de ver y admirar a los que debían ser sus sobrinos, delgados cuerpos, y pequeñas manos, se parecían tanto a Shun, que le daban una sensación extraña. Y Shun pensaba casi de la misma manera; había sido tan fuerte la primera impresión de todo aquello que recién tenía tiempo de verlos detenidamente.

Tal vez tendrían once o doce años, por su altura. El cabello apenas un poco más oscuro que el de su padre, tan fino que sus bucles se desdibujaban al ganar en largo su cabello. Pero eran en sus ojos, en donde se reflejaba todo…

—¿Shun, estas bien? —Seiya lo sorprendió al preguntar tal cosa, y apenas se tomó un segundo antes de asentir.

—Sí, lo estoy, Seiya.

Sin oír más que sus pasos sobre el mármol, caminó hasta donde estaban los pequeños, quedando tan solo unos centímetros detrás de sus cuerpos. Las dagas que habían blandido tratando de defender a su padre, ahora descansaban a su lado, en un claro signo de que le pertenecían. Permaneció allí, junto con ellos, tan solo viéndolos llorar en silencio.

**5**

—¡Solo digo que no es buena idea que permanezcan aquí, mi Señora! No tenemos ninguna seguridad de que Andrómeda…

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¡El que acaba de morir era mi hermano!

Sahori elevó la vista, hasta localizar a los dos niños, afortunadamente lejos de ellos, junto a Shun; pero Ikki y Saga gritaban tan fuerte que era más que probable que ya los hubieran oído. Y se convenció de ello, cuando Shun giró su cabeza en su dirección, sorprendido de la elevada voz de su hermano, y de la inaudita discusión que llevaban.

—¡Basta los dos! Sé que esto es importante Saga, pero lo que tenemos allí son a dos niños pequeños…

—¡Sí, no son dos bombas nucleares!

Ikki gruñó su descontento a lo estúpido que venían siendo los comentarios de Saga, tan solo le faltaba sugerir que encerraran a los niños hasta hacerles un ADN.

Vio a Shun aun parado junto a los gemelos, pero ahora sosteniendo sus manos, con cariño; no podía pensar en que no fueran los hijos de Shun, simplemente esa no era una opción para él.

—Te lo pido por favor. Te entiendo… pero sé que ese era Shun. —Sahori susurró a media voz, apenas.

—Es demasiado increíble, mi Señora. —Saga volvió abrir sus labios, y todas las miradas estuvieron nuevamente sobre sí. —No tengo dudas del poder que Shun esconde bajo esa apariencia frágil… pero si hablamos de abrir un portal espacio-temporal, es demasiado para un humano común.

En eso tenía razón y nadie lo refutaría jamás.

—El que lo abrió no fue Shun, jamás sentimos su cosmo… Ninguno de los que estuvimos allí lo reconoció, no por lo menos hasta que vimos su rostro.

—Pero si no fue Shun, ¿Quién fue? —Seiya bufó, eligiendo sentarse en el suelo, ya estaba demasiado cansado de estar de pie, y no creía que las cosas se fueran a arreglar pronto.

Ikki también bufó, pero él estaba enojado, no cansado. Entendía a Saga, y al hecho de que la seguridad del Santuario estaba primero. ¡Pero maldición, _esa_ era su familia! Además, pensar que dos niños pequeños podrían atacar ellos solos un lugar llenos de Santos. Ellos no podrían haber abierto nada parecido a un portal, por más cosmo que tuvieran, y Shun tampoco. Tal vez otra persona… ¿Pero quién?

Se alejó de Saga, harto de oírlo; quizás Shun necesitara de su ayuda. Se acercó al altar viendo como los ojos de los niños se habían enrojecido de tanto llorar.

—Creo que será mejor que descansen… vengan. —Ikki se aproximó hasta tomar la mano de uno de ellos, pero no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos el abandonar a su padre. Forcejeó luchando contra el agarre de Ikki con fuerza, demasiada par un pequeño niño.

—¡Basta, Niisan! —Shun lo reprendió fuertemente, haciéndolo soltar la mano blanca, mientras abría sus brazos a los pequeños. —Tranquilos, todo está bien.

Acarició las cabezas por igual, levantándolas levemente después de que habían empezado a respirar normalmente. Primero limpio los rastros de lágrimas, antes de sonreír y preguntarles…

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Ikki sintió el silencio como algo muy pesado, pero Shun parecía no darle importancia al hecho de que palabras no encontraban eco dentro de los pequeños. Por los menos hasta que uno de ellos abrió su boca en un intento vago de contestar su pregunta, pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar, para volver su mirada a su hermano.

—No habla, no puede hacerlo. —dijo al fin, suspirando. —Es mudo de nacimiento, su nombre es Nos.

—¿Nos, es un diminutivo? —el niño solo asintió mientras buscaba el abrazo de Shun, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. Shun lo meció entre sus brazos, mientras veía al otro gemelo a los ojos. —¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

—Nat. —contestó, rompiendo a llorar como su hermano. —¿Y ahora que pasara con nosotros?

Shun sintió un nudo en su garganta, no sabía cómo iba a contestar una pregunta semejante. Miró a su hermano que estaba a unos pasos suyos, pidiéndole ayuda para lidiar con esa situación tan complicada.

—Tranquilos, vendrán por ustedes. ¡Su padre me lo dijo!

Ikki afirmó, pero no supo por que no pudo darle a sus palabras la seguridad que quería.

**6**

Luego de largas horas, aún permanecían en el templo de Athena, aunque por precaución se había dado el aviso de estar preparados. Con Sahori solo se encontraban Ikki, Seiya, Shun y, por supuesto, Saga. Mientras los niños no se despegaban de al lado de Shun ni un segundo.

—¿Y Shun no te dijo quien vendría a buscarlos, Ikki?

Sahori suspiró, luego de que Shun los convenciera de decir sus nombres, aunque solo fuesen diminutivos, no pudieron sacarles más información que esa. A lo más que concedieron fue dejar el salón del altar para sentarse junto a Shun en un diván.

Ikki negó, su hermano no había podido decir mucho antes de morir. Tan solo que los cuidara, y que vendrían por ellos.

—Yo creo que serás tú, Ikki… aunque, más grande. ¡Si, seguro! —Seiya comentó, mientras se imaginaba al Fénix con unos 30 años. —Aunque también podría ser Sahori.

—Eso sería lo más lógico, Pegaso… ya que solo un Dios puede viajar en el tiempo.

Saga no perdía detalle de lo que se hacía o decía en el salón, y jamás se alejaba mucho de los gemelos, lo que a Shun le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

No le gustaba la cercanía de Saga, ni la forma en que miraba de costado a los niños, mucho menos cuando el Santo Dorado liberaba sus cosmo tan cerca de ellos. Y si volvía hacerlo una vez más, él mismo se encargaría de noquearlo.

Ignoró a Géminis una vez más, al continuar acariciando los cabellos, y murmurando a media voz una vieja melodía en japonés. No estaba seguro de si ellos hablaban su idioma natal, puesto que el griego sonaba tan natural en sus labios. Pero era una melodía de su infancia…

—¡Ese es nuestro Padre! —Nat salto en el acto, mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa dibuja en sus labios.

—¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué dices, Nat?

Shun preguntó sorprendido, incrédulo de lo que había dicho el pequeño. Solo consiguió verlo a los ojos cuando su cosmo se encendió magnifico, e incrementó su poder de una manera increíble. Nos lo siguió, pero sin levantarse del regazo de Shun.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Shun?

Ikki pronto estuvo a su lado, temeroso de toda esa situación.

Shun solo pudo negar sin saberlo. Simplemente permaneció sentado junto a Nos, sosteniendo su mano como desde un principio. Tenían una sensación muy peculiar, allí rodeado del cosmo tan familiar, con esa mezcla de calidez y frialdad; que no era de extrañarse, se veía la tristeza que llevaban ambos luego de perder a su padre.

Pero la voz de Saga lo quito rápidamente de su embelesamiento.

—¡Esto es demasiado poder para unos simples niños!

—Son hijos de Shun, ¿qué pensabas que tendrían ‘margaritas’? —Seiya pronto lo fijo con sus ojos, tan cansado como Ikki de escucharlo. —Además, el suyo es un cosmo nada agresivo.

—Entonces… ¿Ellos sí abrieron el portal?

Sahori pensó en voz alta sin dejar de verlos fijamente. No sentía temor de ninguna manera, tan solo el dolor que ambos llevaban dentro de sus corazones.

—¡Nat, háblame! Dime que está sucediendo.

—Nos encontró, esta viniendo por nosotros…

Shun contuvo el aliento, la pregunta de ‘ _¿Quién?_ ’, murió en sus labios sin la posibilidad de salir. Saga se tensó al oír la frase, entendiendo el por qué habían encendido ambos sus cosmos, para servir de guía hacia el Santuario.

Pensó en alertar a todos los Santos, y armar al santuario completo para esperar una posible envestida enemiga, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, todo ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Seiya se puso en alerta inmediatamente al reconocer al gran cosmo que apareció en segundos dentro del Santuario. Más bien, dentro del Templo de Athena, donde los pasos se oían claramente al otro lado de la puerta principal.

—Padre… —Nat murmuró tranquilo.

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** Sé que más de una me querrá matar. Lo siento, no sé por qué pero siempre termino matando a Shun, antes o después me gusta verlo morir. Y eso que es mi personaje favorito.


End file.
